<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>fast drive could be last drive by probablyaceok</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29704785">fast drive could be last drive</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/probablyaceok/pseuds/probablyaceok'>probablyaceok</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cy’s DSMP Febuwhump Attempt [25]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, FebuWhump2021, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:01:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>175</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29704785</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/probablyaceok/pseuds/probablyaceok</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 25: Car Accident </p>
<p>You don’t expect the accident until it’s already happened.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tommyinnit &amp; Tubbo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cy’s DSMP Febuwhump Attempt [25]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140014</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>fast drive could be last drive</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The thing about car accidents, is that no one ever expects them. They’re sudden, brutal things, that crash their way into a life and disrupt everything. There’s no way of predicting them, no way of avoiding them. Even if you take every precaution to follow the rules of the road, someone else could just ignore them, and you could pay for it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s on a day like the days when car accidents happen that </span>
  <em>
    <span>it</span>
  </em>
  <span> happens. Just a normal day in Snowchester. Tommy is visiting, and Tubbo leads him down, intending to show him the vault.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy slips on a patch of ice and falls.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He hits his head on the stone stairway at just the wrong angle.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s funny how fragile human bodies can be, isn’t it? They can make it through so much, through wars and explosions and surviving alone, but a hard enough hit to just the wrong angle can cause a traumatic injury that, left untreated, can quickly kill.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It really is funny.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But who says death has to be permanent?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>:)</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>short and made the prompt more metaphorical. no cars in Minecraft!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>